Teach Me
by xdee13x
Summary: Modern AU where the krew goes to college. Korra starts college real late and takes a beginning dance class and meets Asami Sato who is a third year and very experienced when it comes to classical forms of dance. Admiring the dancer from afar doesn't last long though because they end up in the same beginner class.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern AU where the krew goes to college. Randomly popped in my head the other day. I don't own any characters, and Karuna is owned by my friend Saige (th3rdhal3).**

* * *

Move in day came and went almost as quickly as the entire last year flew by. Korra had not given any thought to what college she wanted to attend and by the time she made her mind up it was already too late. A whole year flew by with her working and not really doing much other than that. It just so happened her friends Bolin and Opal were quickly approaching their high school graduation and convinced her to apply with them. With some amount of luck she was accepted and would start attending college in the Fall with her friends.

There were all these concerns, she was already a year behind, where would she live, how was she going to get the money for everything. But Bolin and Opal helped her through everything, once graduation day came and went, and before they knew it the day came where it was time to move. Opal and Korra got a small two bedroom apartment together not too far from campus while Bolin moved in with his brother Mako. Things were fun, new and exciting so far, all that was left was getting through the first day.

The ringtone for her morning alarm sounded like nails on a chalkboard just like every other morning and Korra rolled over onto her belly quickly to turn it off. It was followed by a different ringing, which meant she had received a text message. Sighing softly she grabbed her phone and brought it to her face to read the message.

[Opal- Today 7:30 am] Hey Korra! Didn't wanna wake you too early. Have a good first day of classes! Text me when you get out of class so we can have lunch (:

Korra put her phone down on the bed and sat up with a groan. As far as she was concerned mornings were terrible though she was thankful she didn't have to wake up at 5 in the morning like she did in high school. Slowly she staggered from her bed and started getting ready. Once she was washed up and dressed she grabbed an apple and made her way out of the door.

The school was about a 15 minute walk away so she had some more time for her mind to wake up as she dragged herself to class. As she ate her apple she scrolled through her phone to check the screenshot she had taken of her class schedule once again, she had it memorized of course but she still felt the need to check. She had Beginning Hip Hop at 9:15 then she had a couple of hours to grab some lunch before she headed off to Tribal History at 1:30.

Bolin was the one who had suggested taking the dance class, he didn't want to take it alone and he had heard it was pretty fun from Mako who had taken it during his first year as well. Korra had some experience with dancing, she dance in high school whenever sports weren't taking up all her time. It wasn't extremely early and she needed to take some physical education units, so she figured why not.

As she slipped her phone back into her pocket she wondered why she had not gotten any texts from Bolin this morning seeing as he seemed the most nervous about their first day. Nearing the gym she finished her apple before discarding it and walked through the sliding doors to look for her class.

 _Room 107. Room 107._ She repeated to herself as she walked down the hallway careful not to look too lost or confused. Once she reached the room she poked her head in and noticed the class before theirs was going on still, but there were some students sitting against the wall who looked like they were waiting for the next one. Korra carefully made her way over to them and sat down with her back against the wall.

"Hey, I'm Korra." She whispered to the girl next to her who returned the smiled and gave her a quick fist bump.

"Karuna. Nice to meet ya, Korra."

"Do you know what class this is?" Korra asked while motioning over to the class that was performing flawlessly in front of them.

"Some type of modern or jazz I think." Karuna answered, scooting a bit closer to Korra so she could whisper and not disturb the class. "They look pretty advanced. They learned this choreography just today."

After exchanging impressed looks their attention was diverted over to the teacher who was now walking out to the middle of the floor.

"Class is almost over but I want to run some line exercises. Good job today!"

The class immediately moved toward the far side of the wall and lined up as they were told. Once they were in line the teacher started playing the music and once by one they took off practicing the steps they had just learned while traveling across the floor.

Korra wasn't too familiar with any kind of dancing other than hip hop so it was almost mesmerizing to watch as these men and women danced across the room. It was so smooth, so fluid, so soft, yet at the same time they were moving so fast, precisely and with so much strength. Pretty soon the teacher was calling out moves, they were names Korra had never really heard of before, but each dancer was performing them to the best of their abilities.

That was when _she_ danced by.

Korra almost didn't notice her because her phone suddenly went off and she scrambled to change it to silent mode as most eyes in the room turned to glare in her direction. Karuna giggled beside her a moment before nudging her and Korra quickly put her phone away just in time to see one lone dancer on the floor.

She was tall and thin, with long raven locks of hair to the middle of her back and piercing emerald eyes. The phone ringing had not even fazed her, she continued to dance across the floor as if she was the only one in the room, as if she could not only hear the music but feel it in every muscle and every bone. Every jump and turn were as graceful as the last and once she reached the end the class erupted in applause and cheers.

Korra felt like her heart was about to burst out from inside her chest.

"That was a great first class everyone!" The teacher said loudly as everyone scrambled to find their bags, change, or put shoes on so they could go to their next classes or jobs and continue their day. "I'm looking forward to this semester, I will see you guys again on Wednesday. Next class get ready!"

"That's Asami Sato." Karuna said quickly as they jumped up to their feet and lined up facing the mirror along the room. "She's a third year I believe. The teacher is my Aunt and that is one of her favorite students. She never stops talking about her."

As the previous class hurried out and the next class lined up the teacher moved to the front once again and smiled toward everyone.

"I am Suyin Beifong, you may call me either Suyin or Professor Beifong, whichever you prefer. Welcome to beginning hip hop."

 _Maybe this whole college thing wasn't going to be as boring as I thought.._ Korra thought to herself, her blue eyes lingering on the dark haired third year a little longer then they should have as she sat by her bag and put her shoes on.

Korra's attention steered back toward the teacher and she could feel her stomach stirring with excitement as Suyin continued on with explaining the goals of the class and how class would be run. It sounded challenging but it also sounded fun. She was almost fully distracted by this point, until suddenly a tall figure bounded up and stood behind her in line, listening to the instructions as well.

"Take some time to introduce yourselves to each other since you will all be dancing together for the next few months. Then we can get started."

Smiling, Korra waved around her and laughed as she turned to her right and Karuna gave her another fist bump. Once she turned to her left she felt herself freeze up as her azure orbs connected with a taller earthy gaze.

"Hey, I'm Asami." Holding out her hand she smiled at the shorter girl before waiting for a response.

"H-hey, I'm Korra. Nice to meet you, Asami." Reaching out slowly she shook the taller girl's hand. When the other girl let out a soft giggle, she felt her heart began to race in her chest.

"It's nice too meet you too, Korra."


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I own no one and Saige owns Karuna. Enjoy.**

Rushing out of class, Korra dug through he backpack to find her phone. Once she had it in her hand she looked for Bolin's name and hit the call button. Making her way out of the front doors of the gym, she held the phone to her ear and found some shade under a nearby tree.

"Yeah?"

"Bolin! Where the hell were you? You missed the first class!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry Korra, it's just a lab opened up for my Kin class and I wanted to be the first to sign up. It's the same time as dance so I had to drop it."

"Well you could have texted me or something."

"I know sorry! I tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

Korra pouted some, but only sighed in response.

"Look I'll see you later I'm running to my next class. Bye!"

She waited until the phone said the call ended before slipping the phone in her pocket once more. Dance class was pretty simply today they mostly went over the syllabus and just did some stretches. Since it was a beginner class and the first day most people didn't come dressed or even remotely ready to do any dancing. Most people seemed just as nervous as she was.

"Hey! Korra! You have a break now, or heading to class?"

The voice surprised her but as she turned she smiled seeing her new friend from the previous class. "Yeah I've got a couple hours before my next class, what about you?"

"Same, same." The grey eyed girl said with a nod as she caught up to Korra and they both began walking towards the center of campus. "What did you think of that class? It sounds like fun."

"Yeah. I actually more excited for it than I thought I would be.."

"Especially now that the triple threat star Asami is in our class, huh?" Giving Korra a quick nudge with her elbow she laughed when the short haired girl shot her a surprised look.

"What— How— I mean.. Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Oh come on, you didn't think I would notice? You were a complete ball of nerves as soon as she came and stood next to you. And you were sweaty too. Gross." She stuck her tongue out before adding, "You should talk to her or something, be real easy now that she's in class with us."

"I don't know." Korra said quietly, thinking to herself now. "Maybe."

The rest of the day went by quickly, she made a new friend and her afternoon class sounded pretty easy. When she wasn't attempting to pay attention she found that her thoughts kept drifting off to think about Asami. She knew nothing about her other than she was supposedly this singing, dancing, acting prodigy. Even without knowing any of that the girl had her completely mesmerized from the start.

The next day passed by excruciatingly slow but when it was Wednesday morning and time for dance class again, Korra found herself waking up earlier than usual and ready to go. She walked into class early again just as the advanced class was ending a bit early for some reason, they were doing some cool down exercises as Korra took a seat against the wall. Taking out her phone, Korra started to scroll through her twitter, chuckling a bit to herself before suddenly a body plopped down beside her.

"Hey, Korra."

It took her a moment to register, but once her large blue eyes glanced over, she found a green gaze sitting real close to her.

"A-Asami! Hi!" She hit the sleep button on her phone, causing a click as she jumped in her place, causing the older girl to giggle softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She reached up to undo the rubber band in her hair, letting her lock onyx locks flow down her shoulders before she ran a hand through it.

Korra was mesmerized again, she felt her mouth hang open a moment before she quickly shook herself, "It's okay, you just surprised me that's all."

They both smiled to themselves a moment, Asami removing the wraps around her feet before reaching into her bag and finding her socks and shoes and slipping them on. Once she finished tying them she sighed softly, turning to face the younger girl again.

"You did a really good job yesterday. I know it was just the first day and all, but I wanted to ask you if you could maybe help me out with whatever I have trouble with after class sometimes?"

Korra felt her eyes widen and her cheeks turned pink, "M-Me? Help _you_? But you're already so good.."

Asami laughed again, shaking her head before glancing down to the ground, "I've been trained in most classical forms of dance since I could walk.. Ballet, Jazz, Modern, Interpretive, I can handle those." She sighed softly, "But I've always had trouble with hip hop.. I'm always too stiff, too precise. But you, you looked great yesterday." Peering up through her eyelashes she gave Korra a soft smile.

The younger girl reached up to rub the back of her head in response, "Well I mean.. I thought you looked just fine. But if you need help I don't mind helping.." She grinned sheepishly before suddenly the teacher returned, causing the class to jump up into their usual lines facing the mirror.

They were starting off with some easy choreography, Korra was getting the hang of it quite easily and everyone in the class seemed to grasp it as well, even Asami. That was, until the end of the class when she split them up into groups and had each group perform what they'd learned for the other groups. Karuna and Korra were in the first group and they performed flawlessly, even adding a little flair before grinning and high living each other at the end.

They sat down and watched the second group, some people caught on while others seemed to struggle a bit. Korra had almost stopped paying attention when Karuna nudged her and whispered that Asami's group was up.

Once the music started things seemed fine but as it went on, everyone could see that Asami was not quite grasping the choreography now that it was at full speed and all together.

"Wow she's _horrible._ " Karuna commented in Korra's ear, causing Korra to immediately elbow her in her side.

"Not nice." She hissed softly, before narrowing her eyes at her new friend. But once their turn was finished she sighed softly, "But you're right.. Wow.. What a difference."

The class was dismissed and as everyone started leaving Asami sighed softly, taking a seat next to Korra.

"So.. how terrible was I?"

"Not that bad.." Korra said quickly, unable to hide the look on her face, which only caused Asami to laugh again.

"You don't need to lie to me, I know I did terrible. So.. do you think you can help me or am I a lost cause..?"

"I got this." Smirking softly with some new found courage, Korra stood up again and held a hand out to her. Once she took it she pulled her up and took her to the middle of the dance floor, facing the mirror once again. Putting her hands on her hips, Korra felt the heat rush to her face but kept her voice as calm as possible.

"You just need to relax and go with the beat. Let's practice a few more time slowly, then we can go all out."


End file.
